Dance Trance
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola has to dance for a pageant.


At the pageant hall, Lola has just won another pageant crown, and all of her competitors are either too scared or really envious at her victory. The pageant hall director approaches the girls, bearing good news.

Director: Okay, little girls. Gather around.(all the girls surround the director)I have a very special announcement.

Girls: What is it, director?

Director: The next pageant coming up will be a little different this time. Our next pageant will be in the form of…(the girls move closer in anticipation)...a dance contest!

(The girls begin to squeal in excitement)

Girl #1: A dance contest! I already know what I'm going to do!

Girl #2: Me too!

Lindsey Sweetwater: I know exactly what I'm going to do.(the other girls draw their attention to Lindsey)I have a well known reputation for participating in a lot of dance contests, and I've won a lot of them.

Girl #1: What makes you think you can win this one?

Lindsey: Oh, please. Every dance in this contest will pale in comparison to my ballet dance.

Girl #2: Wanna bet?

(All the girls begin to clobber each other, but the director stops them)

Director: Girls! Girls! No fighting allowed in this hall! Lindsey Sweetwater, no gloating.

Lindsey: Yes, director.

Director: Remember, girls, it's only fair competition, and nobody is better than anyone. You're all talented in the same way, and that's what makes you you.(all the girls nod in agreement)All right, then. The sign up sheet is behind the curtain. One girl can only do one kind of dance. That means if someone does jazz, no one else can do jazz. The next pageant is in six days. May the best dancer win!

(The director leaves, and the girls immediately rush behind the curtain to write their names on the sign up sheet. The last one to sign their name on the sheet is Lola, who notices that a lot of dance types are taken, except for one)

Lola: I see that the one dance that isn't taken is tap. Might as well take that one.

(Lola signs her name on the sheet and writes down her type of dance. Once she's done with that, she heads off to the dance store to get a dance outfit and some tap shoes. Once she purchases these items, she heads back home. Once she gets home, she notice that no one is home at the moment. Keeping this in mind, Lola runs into her room, locks the door, takes off her normal outfit, and puts on her dance outfit and shoes. Realizing she needs a hard surface to dance on, since her bedroom floor is made of carpet, she takes off her tap shoes, unlocks her bedroom door, and dashes into the garage to grab a wooden board, rushes back upstairs, heads into her room, and once again, locks the door. Lola places the wooden board on the floor, puts her tap shoes back on, and walks onto the board)

Lola: Okay, let's see if I can do some basic steps.

(Lola takes out a laptop and pulls up an instruction video, and hits play. She attempts to copy what the video shows, but she trips and falls. She attempts to do this again, but she makes the same mistake again. As Lola grumbles at making the same mistake again, she hears the car pull up, which contains the entire family. Realizing this, Lola quickly takes off her tap shoes, her dance dress, and quickly puts on her normal outfit. She stashes the tap shoes and dance dress under her bed, hides the wooden board in her closet, and unlock her bedroom door. The siblings walk into the house)

Lincoln: Lola, we're back from running errands! Did you win the pageant again?

Lynn: I'll bet you $5 she'll say yes.

(Lola walks out of her room with her recently won pageant crown)

Lola: Yes. Yes I did.

(Lincoln pulls out a $5 bill and gives it to Lynn. Lynn takes the $5 bill with pleasure)

Lori: Let me guess. You won because you were the prettiest?

Lola: Yep, as always.

Rita: That's great sweetie. When's the next pageant?

Lola: In six days.

Luna: Is there anything particularly special about this upcoming pageant?

Lola: It's going to be in the form of a dance contest.

(The sisters, except for Lincoln, attempt to hold their laughter in. In the process, their cheeks turn pink and water began to form in their eyes)

Lana:(stifled) Excuse us for a moment.

(The nine sisters all ran out of the house, and when they got far enough, they all began to laugh uncontrollably)

Lori: Is Lola for real?!

Lisa: A dancer?! Puh-lease! The only thing Lola knows how to do is twerk her butt off!

Leni: Can't Lincoln do that too?

Lori: Please stay on topic, Leni.

(The girls wiped off the tears in their eyes, and headed back to the house)

Lucy:(sighs)We're good now.

(The sisters all head to their rooms to do their own personal business. Several hours later, the girls are getting ready for bed. The moment everybody finishes brushing their teeth, the kids all head off to bed, and all the lights go off. As everyone snoozes away, Lola lays on her bed, thinking to herself)

Lola:(in her mind)I know I can do this. I'm about to participate in my first ever dance competition, and I can't lose to that snob Lindsey Sweetwater. I don't know how my sisters and brother would feel about this. I just hope that I can impress them.

(Lola falls asleep)

THE NEXT DAY

(The Loud kids, except for Lola, are heading off to do their own things. The moment they all leave, Lola checks around the house to make sure no one is around. When she finds that the coast is clear, Lola runs into her room, grabs a backpack, and puts her dance dress, tap shoes, and laptop in it. She grabs the wooden board, exits her room, and leaves the house. The house pets see Lola leaving the house, and look at each other in confusion. They secretly follow her. Some time later, Lola is seen in the middle of town)

Lola: Alright, I need to find a good place to practice.(notices the dance hall)A-ha! The Dance Hall!(she runs up to the dance hall and attempts to open the door, but it's locked. Lola sees a notice on the door)What's this?

"Due to a recent termite infestation found on the dance floor, the dance hall will remain closed until we are able to fumigate the whole place." -The Management

Lola: Great. Where am I supposed to practice my dancing now?(Lola looks around and sees an abandoned warehouse right across the street. To the viewers)It may look like a total wreck in there, but that's where I'll practice.

(Lola enters the decrepit warehouse and searches for a good spot to practice. Once she finds good place, she puts the wooden board down, takes off her regular dress and puts on her dance dress and tap shoes. She then pulls out the laptop and loads up a video. She tries to copy what the instructor does in the video, but like yesterday, falls over. Lola stands herself up)

Lola: Ugh! Why do I keep tripping on this one basic step?(Lola snaps some sense into herself)Come on, Lola Loud. You won numerous pageants since you were only 2. If you can win a beauty pageant, you can handle one simple dance step.(Lola attempts to do the basic step, and she succeeds in doing it)I did it! I finally did it!!

(Lola continues to copy the step, and gets better and better at it. She eventually starts to practice on more dance steps, some being easy, and some being tricky, but she manages to get the hang of it. All while Lola practices, the pets see Lola dancing through the dust riddled window. After a while, the pets went back home after getting bored with watching Lola dance away. By now, Lola has gotten the hang of it and stops briefly to wipe off the sweat on her face)

Lola: Whew! I finally got the hang of tap dancing. I guess becoming a professional wasn't that hard.

(Lola goes back to dancing. Back at the Loud House, the siblings arrive back home)

Lincoln: We're back!

(The pets run up to Lincoln, and they're trying to tell him and the sisters something)

Lana: What is it guys?

(Charles barks)

Lincoln: You saw Lola?

(Cliff meows)

Lana: Heading into town?

(Walt chirps)

Lisa: In an abandoned warehouse?

(Geo squeaks)

Lincoln: Dancing?

Lori: Ooh! I wonder if the queen learned how to dance properly.

Luan: Maybe she got lost on her first step.(laughs)Step? Get it?

(Most of the siblings try to hold their laughter in. The pets run out of the house to get to the warehouse, and the siblings follow suit. Back at the warehouse, Lola succeeds in doing an entire dance solo without any screw ups. When she finishes by doing a striking pose, Lola hears the warehouse doors being kicked open. Scared, Lola turns around and see her siblings standing there. Realizing this, Lola quickly lifts the wooden board to hide her attire)

Lynn: Lola, what are you doing in a place like this?

Lola: I don't know. More importantly, how did you find me here?

Lana: The pets told us.

Lola: The pets? You're joking, right?

(The pets look at her with suspicion in their eyes, knowing what they saw)

Lori: Whatcha hiding behind that board?

Lola: Nothing!

Luna: Then why do you look so scared about it?

Lola: I'm just browsing through some cat videos.

(Cliff looks at the viewers, looking completely unimpressed)

Lynn: Come on, let us take a peak.

Lola: No! Stay back!

(Lynn swipes the wooden board away, revealing Lola wearing her dance dress and tap shoes. Lola looks on with complete embarrassment as all, but Lincoln, laugh at what she looks like. As the siblings laugh at her appearance, Lola develops tears in her eyes, and in a state of fury, takes off her tap shoes and tosses them at a window, causing the window to shatter and the shoes to fly off. She then grabs her laptop and backpack and dashes out of the warehouse, her face completely wet with tears. Lincoln is appalled by his sisters' mockery)

Lincoln: How could you do this to Lola?!

Luan: Lincoln, please. Lola can't even dance for squat!

Lisa: Yeah, the only thing that six-year old can do is win a beauty pageant and twerk her butt off.

Lincoln: Ugh…

Lynn: Hey, Lincoln. I'll bet you $20 if Lola screws up when we see her "dance" at the contest.

Lincoln: I'll take that bet.

(As the siblings head back home as they still laugh at the thought of Lola being a professional dancer, Lincoln notices Lola's tap shoes in the alleyway. He quickly runs through the alley to grab them. When the siblings and pets arrive back home, the sisters all enter their rooms. When Lana tries to enter her room, the door turns out to be locked)

Lana: Lola! Open the door!

Lola: GO AWAY!!!

(Lola yelled so loudly, that Lana actually felt some slight air force coming from the keyhole)

Lana: I guess I'll go sleep on the couch tonight.

(As Lana heads downstairs, Lincoln approaches Lola's bedroom door, and knocks)

Lincoln: Lola. Are you okay?

Lola: I'm okay, Linky.

Lincoln: Listen, Lola. I want to tell you something. Can you please let me in so I could tell you in secrecy?

Lola: Well, you weren't laughing at me when my secret was revealed, so okay.

(Lola unlocks the door for Lincoln, and he enters. Lana suddenly rushes into the bedroom, only for Lola to swiftly kick her out)

Lana: Dang it.

(Lana heads back downstairs)

Lola: At least you didn't mock me about me being a dancer.

Lincoln: Of course I didn't. If you can do one thing, you're sure to be good at it.

Lola: How can you be sure of that?

Lincoln: Because you're Lola Loud. You are who you want to be.

Lola: But I can't dance for squat.

Lincoln: Not without these.(Lincoln pulls out Lola's tap shoes. Lola gets a little teary eyed just seeing Lincoln holding them)Look, I know you and I have the worst relationship, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. As your older brother, it's my job to look over my younger siblings before any of them get hurt.

Lola: But I'm already hurt. I'm hurt on the inside.

Lincoln: No, Lola. Don't say things like that. It only drains your talent away.(putting his hands on Lola's shoulders)Listen to me. You can't let your sisters tell you what you can do and what you can't do. I know this because you're more than just a pageant queen. You can literally do anything your heart desires, even if it means you want to win a contest. I'll always support you no matter what, even if the others find it ridiculous, because you never give up. You are a pageant powerhouse and a true dancing diva!

(Lola, touched by Lincoln's motivational speech, grabs her tap shoes and hugs her brother tightly in happiness)

Lola: Aww! Thank you, Linky! I'm assuming you'll be attending the contest?

Lincoln:(with realization)Ooh… Yeah, about that. I want to come to support you, but it also happens to be Clyde's birthday that day.(Lola saddens a little)But don't feel bad about it. I have a solution.

(Lincoln pulls out the laptop from Lola's backpack and activates it)

Lola: Whatcha looking for?

Lincoln: Does this laptop have a FaceTime camera?

Lola: Yeah. Just go to the app.

(Lincoln activates the FaceTime app, and the camera on the laptop activates, showing the two onscreen)

Lincoln: There.

Lola: What's the point of this?

Lincoln: You'll see.

(Lincoln pulls out his smartphone, activates the FaceTime app, and links it to the laptop. The camera on Lincoln's phone is shown on the laptop screen, and the laptop camera is shown on Lincoln's smartphone)

Lola: Oh. I see your game.

Lincoln: Yeah. I may not be able to attend the contest, but if you bring your laptop to the show and place it backstage while it's on, I will be able to watch you from my smartphone.

Lola: Lincoln, I just want to say… thank you for being my biggest supporter.

Lincoln: No problem. I'm the only one who believes you can do it.

(Lincoln and Lola share one last hug before Lincoln leaves to go to his own room to get to bed. The moment Lincoln leaves, Lola locks her bedroom door, and Lana attempts to enter the room again, only to find out Lola locked it again)

Lana: Dang it!

5 DAYS LATER

(Today's the day of the dance contest. Lola eagerly packs her stuff and is about to leave the house so she can be dropped off to pageant hall)

Lincoln: Lola!

Lola: Hi, Linky.

Lincoln: Before you go, I just want to tell you, good luck and have fun.

Lola: I will.

(Lincoln and Lola hug and give each other a kiss on the forehead, then Lola jumps into the car as she and Rita drive off)

Lincoln:(to the viewers)Lola is going to need a lot of support if she wants to succeed. Good thing I'll be there for her.

(At the pageant hall, all the girls are seen wearing some form of fancy suit, all of which are connected to their style of dance. The director approaches them)

Director: Greetings, my little dancers.

Girls: Hi, director!

Director: Tonight's the big dance contest. Hope you girls have skills down. I'm sure all of you will do great. (the girls nod in agreement) And remember, it's fair competition. But most importantly, no fighting!

(As the girls nod in agreement, the director leaves. The girls begin to talk to each other)

Girl #1:(to Girl #2 and Lola)Even though we're rivals, I just want to wish you both good luck in the contest.

Girl #2 and Lola: Same with you two.

Girl #2:(to Girl #1 and Lola)I gotta say, your outfits look nice.

Girl #1 and Lola: Thanks, you two have nice dresses.

Lindsey: Ha ha ha ha.(Lindsey approaches the three girls as the other remaining girls look on)You think you can win this, Lola Loud? I highly doubt you'll win this contest.

Lola: Can it, Sweetwater!

Lindsey:(sarcastically)Oh, I'm so scared!(normally)Trust me, you don't have a chance against me.

Girl #1: Leave Lola alone, you brat!

Girl #2: Yeah! She maybe our biggest rival, but you heard the director. Fair competition.

Lindsey: Fine. You get that one for free. But when I win this, it'll be you, Lola Loud, kissing to me.

(As Lindsey leaves, Lola begins to fill up with determination)

3 HOURS LATER

(The competition is about to start. A large crowd enters the pageant hall. In front of the stage are three judges. The entire Loud family, with the exception of Lincoln, find their seats and sit down)

Luan: You got the camcorder?

Lori:(pulling out her camcorder)Yep. We get to see Lola make a fool of herself.

Lynn: I can't wait to get my twenty bucks from Lincoln!

Director: Good afternoon, citizens of Royal Woods! Welcome to first ever Royal Woods beauty pageant dance contest!(the crowd applauds)We've got some really talented girls here, so get your cameras ready so you can cherish the moment forever.

Lynn Sr.: When does Lola come out?

Rita: According to the pamphlet, she comes out last.

(The sisters, who heard Rita say when Lola comes out, groan loudly as Lori puts the camcorder away, knowing they have to wait until the end to see Lola)

45 MINUTES LATER

(Lindsey Sweetwater is doing her ballet routine. As she does this, Lola starts up her laptop, opens up FaceTime, and calls Lincoln on the laptop. At the McBride residence, Lincoln, Clyde, Haiku, and many of the classmates are having fun. As Lincoln chats away with Clyde and Zach, Lincoln's smartphone begins buzzing. Lincoln checks his smartphone and realizes that it's Lola. Acting quickly, Lincoln heads over to a quieter room and answers)

Lincoln: Hey, Lola.

Lola: Hi, Lincoln. I'm about to go on in a few moments. I just want to make sure you're ready.

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm ready.

Lola: Good.(the crowd begins cheering, signaling that Lindsey is done with her routine)Looks like I'm next. Wish me luck!

Lincoln: You got this, Lola. Remember, give it all you got.

(Lola places the laptop on a stool that's backstage and positions it so that Lincoln can see)

Director: And now, our final act for today. Give it up for Lola Loud and her fabulous tap dance!

(As the crowd cheers, Lori pulls out the camcorder, and hits the record button. The lights dim, the curtain opens, and a single spotlight shines down on the stage. The spotlight moves around a little bit, and then moves upward to shine on a little girl sitting on a pedestal, wearing a fancy dress, a crown and her tap shoes. The girl lifts her face, revealing to be Lola. The moment Lola lifts her head up, "Like a Prayer" by Madonna begins playing, Lola jumps off the pedestal and begins dancing away. As Lola dances with pride to the song, the Loud sisters, amazed at how Lola can dance, drop their jaws in utter astonishment. Back at the McBride house, Clyde approaches Lincoln to ask him what he's doing. However, Clyde sees what Lincoln is watching, and decides to watch along side with him, fascinated at seeing Lola dance. Eventually, all the classmates, including Howard and Harold, join in on watching the video with Lincoln. As the song comes close to an end, Lola performs six consecutive backflips, with the last one involving her landing on the pedestal and giving a striking pose. The moment the song ends, the curtains close, and the crowd goes absolutely wild. None are more excited than the Loud sisters, their parents, and the birthday guests. But no one was more proud than Lincoln)

Director: Alright, that's all our acts. Let's give some time for the judges to make up their minds and decide which of these lovely ladies will win best performance.

(Lola heads backstage and approaches the laptop to see Lincoln and all the party guests)

Lola: How did I do, Linky?

Lincoln: You… were… AMAZING!!

Lola: You really think so?

Lincoln: All of us are! I'm proud of you, little sis. I told you that if you put your heart into it, you would succeed.

Lola: Thank you, Linky. I think they're about to announce the winner.


End file.
